Assassins (City Hunter 2)
The 4 Assassins are evil babes from the 2nd season of the anime City Hunter. They appear in episode 58 and 59 Ryo's Sparta training! The bratty Prince's growing harem part 1 & part 2 from 1989. In thess episodes, Ryo Saeba is hired to protect a young king named Nalio from four sexy assassins. In part 1, two of the assassins try disctract Ryo on the higway by pretending to have a damaged car. Meanwhile the third arrives with a machine gun and perforates the car with Ryo in it. Later the forth assassin dressed as nurse tries to kill Nalio and the others in a hospital with a grenade. Both attempts fail but Ryo now know that there are professionel assassins after Nalio and leaves the city with him. In part 2, Ryo takes the boy into the woods and trains him there. When the 4 babes arrive, they shoot the cabin with machine guns and perforates it. After they shoot all the ammonition into the cabin, they throw away the machine guns and enter the cabin with their guns. When they want to see the outcome of their attack, they discover that Ryo and the boy escaped through a tunnel. The babes follow them through the tunnel and split up to search them in the woods. Now Ryo starts the payback time by defeating each assassin individually on a sexist and humiliating way. (Note: I had the japanese version with english subtitles. The dialogs could be different in an english dub version) bscap0132x.jpg bscap0133x.jpg bscap0134x.jpg bscap0136x.jpg bscap0135x.jpg bscap0137x.jpg bscap0138x.jpg bscap0139x.jpg bscap0141x.jpg bscap0142x.jpg bscap0143x.jpg bscap0144x.jpg bscap0146x.jpg bscap0147x.jpg Bscap0001-1505050146.jpg Bscap0003-1505050165.jpg Bscap0007-1505050173.jpg Bscap0008-1505050181.jpg Bscap0009-1505050201.jpg Bscap0010-1505050201.jpg Bscap0011-1505050215.jpg Bscap0012-1505050224.jpg Bscap0013-1505050248.jpg Bscap0014-1505050256.jpg Bscap0015-1505050263.jpg Bscap0016-1505050282.jpg Bscap0018-1505050299.jpg Bscap0017-1505050290.jpg Demise Assassin #1 The first assassin has dark green hair with a bandana. Ryo sneaks on her from behind and grabs her tits. He calls "Mokkori breasts" and she starts screaming. Ryo runs away and she shoots at him crying "Jerk". She misses and follows him into the bushes. There Nalio waits with a knife and cuts down a rope which brings a net up in which the assassin gets trapped. She hangs twitchy in the air and cries "Oh no! Help me! Let me down". Ryo and Nalio compliment each other by saying "We did it" Bscap0019-1505050761.jpg Bscap0020-1505050752.jpg Bscap0021-1505050743.jpg Bscap0022-1505050736.jpg Bscap0023-1505050729.jpg Bscap0024-1505050717.jpg Bscap0025-1505050710.jpg Bscap0026-1505050703.jpg Bscap0027-1505050697.jpg Bscap0028-1505050689.jpg Bscap0029-1505050678.jpg Bscap0030-1505050671.jpg Bscap0031-1505050664.jpg Bscap0032-1505050656.jpg Bscap0033-1505050648.jpg Bscap0034-1505050640.jpg Bscap0035-1505050633.jpg Bscap0036-1505050615.jpg Bscap0037-1505050600.jpg Bscap0038-1505050592.jpg Bscap0039-1505050583.jpg Bscap0040-1505050575.jpg Demise Assassin #2 The second assassin has long blonde hair. Ryu sneaks on her from behind, touches her ass and rubs his head on it. While doing that he calls "Mokkori butt". The blond gets a shocked face, drops her gun and runs away crying "Pervert". She steps on a trap and falls into a hole in the ground. When she hits the ground she moans "Ouch". She lays trapped in the hole crying "I can't stand it", while Ryo and Nalio watch her from above saying "Right, two down!" Bscap0041-1505051022.jpg Bscap0042-1505051015.jpg Bscap0043-1505051008.jpg Bscap0044-1505051002.jpg Bscap0045-1505050995.jpg Bscap0046-1505050988.jpg Bscap0047-1505050981.jpg Bscap0048-1505050968.jpg Bscap0049-1505050962.jpg Bscap0050-1505050952.jpg Bscap0051-1505050945.jpg Bscap0052-1505050938.jpg Bscap0053-1505050930.jpg Bscap0054-1505050923.jpg Bscap0055-1505050913.jpg Bscap0056-1505050903.jpg Bscap0057-1505050896.jpg Bscap0058-1505050887.jpg Bscap0059-1505050880.jpg Bscap0060-1505050871.jpg Bscap0061-1505050863.jpg Demise Assassin #3 The third assassin has a dark skin and brown hair. She walks around when suddenly bugs fall on her clothes. She cries "I hate caterpillars! Oh no, help me. Somebody, get them off me!". Ryo comes from behind and says "Not good! Take your clothes off". He stripped off her jacket under which she only wears a with bra (a nice contrast to her brown skin). When she realises that she got exposed, she tries to cover her breast and calls astonished "What? Who?". Suddenly a lasso rope comes from above and falls around her. The part under and above her breasts get bound and Nalio who has the other end of the rope pulls her away. Ryo says "See you later, mokkori bra cutie!" and Nalio bounds her onto the tree. Covered in rope, her bra still flashes out. She wriggels around and cries "Oh no! What are you doing?!". Nalio celebrates "Three down!" Bscap0062-1505051523.jpg Bscap0063-1505051513.jpg Bscap0064-1505051501.jpg Bscap0065-1505051493.jpg Bscap0068-1505051464.jpg Bscap0069-1505051456.jpg Bscap0070-1505051449.jpg Bscap0071-1505051443.jpg Bscap0072-1505051429.jpg Bscap0074-1505051414.jpg Bscap0075-1505051401.jpg Bscap0076-1505051367.jpg Bscap0077-1505051357.jpg Bscap0078-1505051349.jpg Bscap0079-1505051341.jpg Bscap0080-1505051332.jpg Bscap0081-1505051322.jpg Bscap0082-1505051308.jpg Bscap0083-1505051296.jpg Bscap0085-1505051279.jpg Bscap0086-1505051272.jpg Bscap0087-1505051264.jpg Bscap0088-1505051256.jpg Bscap0089-1505051246.jpg Bscap0090-1505051238.jpg Bscap0091-3.jpg Bscap0092-1505051222.jpg Bscap0093-1505051215.jpg Bscap0094-3.jpg Bscap0095-1505051192.jpg Bscap0096-1505051184.jpg Bscap0097-1505051176.jpg Bscap0098-1505051169.jpg Bscap0099-1505051163.jpg Bscap0100-3.jpg Bscap0101-1505051149.jpg 'Demise' Assassin #4 The last assassin has dark blue hair with 2 pigtails. She finds Nalio sitting on a stone and asks him "Oh what a good boy! You already gave up on running away from us?". Nalio replies "What color are your panties, lady?" She gets angry and yells at him "You have to get punishes if you make fun of adults". Ryo calls from behind "It's pink with print on the back." She gets surprised and turnes around. Ryo says "I got you, didn't I?". She points her gun at him and says "Jerk". Nalio throws his knife at her and hits her belt which stripped down her pants. She sais "What the hell?!" and tries to catch her falling pants but loses her gun. Ryo throws a lasso rope at her and she gets up in the air. Her ass protrudes wiggling in the air showing a pink pantie with a white dog printed on it. She cries in agony "What are you doing?! Please put me down! Oh no, I'm so embarressed! Please forgive me!". Meanwhile Ryo and Nalio make fun of her "Told you they were pink with a print on the back, right" - "It really is! Incredible". Bscap0102-3.jpg Bscap0103-3.jpg Bscap0104-1505051854.jpg Bscap0105-2.jpg Bscap0106-1505051836.jpg Bscap0107-1505051830.jpg Bscap0108-3.jpg Bscap0109-1505051811.jpg Bscap0111-1505051795.jpg Bscap0112-2.jpg Bscap0113-1505051774.jpg Bscap0114-1505051760.jpg Bscap0115-1.jpg Bscap0116-3.jpg Bscap0117-1505051736.jpg Bscap0118-3.jpg Bscap0119-3.jpg Bscap0120-1505051706.jpg Bscap0121-1505051698.jpg Bscap0122-1505051692.jpg Bscap0123-1505051686.jpg Bscap0124-2.jpg Bscap0125-3.jpg Bscap0126-3.jpg Bscap0127-1505051658.jpg Bscap0128-3.jpg Bscap0129-1.jpg Bscap0130-1505051631.jpg Ryo and Nalio walk away from the girls, letting them humiliated in their pain. Nalio asks Ryo "Have you done that before?" and Ryo replies "No, even I haven't gone quite that far. Ryo and Nalio then confront the person who hired the assassins, Nalios uncle. The police arrests the uncle but the babes were not mentioned anymore. Let's hope the police does not forget them in the woods. What a pity there are no similar scenes like this in the whole series. Category:1980s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Assassin Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Humiliated Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Machine Gun Category:Pistol Category:Clothes Stripped, Removed, or Stolen Category:Pigtail Hairstyle Category:Blonde Category:Brunette Category:Knocked Out Category:Child Defeats Villainess Category:Nurse Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Fate: Humiliated Category:Femme Fatale Category:Nameless Category:Comical Defeat Category:Fate: Arrested